1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an off or on grid wind turbine for capturing and maximizing dissimilar airflow(s) (laminar and turbulent) through a series of magnetically levitated helical variable geometry asymmetrical wings. The wings multiply the resultant rotational force into kinetic energy, thereby creating the torque required to rotate a mechanical drive system composed of individually activate alternators. This creates 36 kW or more of onsite electricity.
The present invention also relates to a retractable wind turbine tower to supply renewable electricity. The tower is equipped with redundant generators, AC & DC distribution and electrical control systems, robot charging pads, hydraulic deployment and mechanical drive systems and deployable off road capable chassis.
2. Description of Related Art
The present inventor considers Vertical Axis Wind Turbines (VAWTs) to suffer from inherent performance disadvantages that result from physical stress limitation and variations in wind velocity. The common shortcoming of VAWTs is the need for guy wires, resistance to self-starting (that is, high coefficient of drag), high bearing loads, limited overspeed control and the lack of destructive vibration dampening. It is desired to overcome these inherent problems with VAWTs.